lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Leeghon Morgren (Someone)
Summary |Feats=Toughness (ranger bonus), Two Weapon Fighting, Two Weapon Defense, Weapon proficiency: Bastard Sword, Weapon focus: Heavy Blade |Languages=Common, Elven |Equipment=Magic +1 Leather Armor, 2 Magic +2 bastard swords, Longbow, Arrows (30), Backpack, Bedroll, Flint and Steel, Everburning torch, Belt Pouch, Waterskin. |Rituals=}} Character Information Background Leeghon is the third son of Marko Morgren, a minor knight serving in the Karrnathian army. Born into a live of strict discipline, military and academic accomplishmnts and no-nonsense approach to mass fighting, Leeghon was a endless source of dissapointment and anger for his strict father. He fled from classrooms and training facilities as soon as he had the opportunity and grew half wild in the streets; when they moved to a small castle in the frontier, he exchanged that for ignoring the combat instructor and endless hours of hitting the wooden dummy and dedicated his free time to hunting and practicing with two big ass weapons, partially because an style so unorthodox and useless in a battlefield would piss off his family so much and because it looked totally cool and he wasn't trying to overcompensate for anything. Drinking was also a favourite patime of his. The only inn and tavern in many miles around attracted travellers and people of all kinds; once in a while even interesting ones. One day, when he was bragging as usual, he got into an argument with an elf for some idiotic reason. Aided by the amount of alcohol imbibed between both of them (which would have downed a horse) a duel started and before anyone could avoid it the elf rested on the floor, neatly dissected into two half-elves. The vision of not only that much blood and bits, but the dragonmark on his shoulder dissipated the intoxication from Leeghon, who could understand that he was in serious trouble, though on the good side the arranged marriage planned for him would be cancelled. He fled to home and told his mother what happened. The good woman understood that Marko, in his rigid mind, would insist on him receiving just punishment, and that could mean that, if he was lucky, he would end his days dragging a cart mumbling "braaaains". If he was unlucky, house Phiarlan could get him first. his only hope was to flee and dissapear, and so he did. Right now, he's managed to get to Sharn, but his days may vey well be numbered. Appearance Leeghon is tall, though not so much, blonde and well muscled, which makes him attractive. His perpetual smirk classifies him into the "douche" cathegory. Many women don't mind it, though. Two large swords hang at his back, named "fast" and "furious" Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Leeghon's short term plans are "boobs". Long term plans are "survival" and "party", though he doesn't know exactly how to archieve the first one beyond "I'll improvise". He's a vain character who doesn't care about people or the world at large, though that's because his personal shortcomings rather than a true callous personality. Once he's close to someone, or something catches his attention he's able to surprising feats of loyalty, endurance or dedication. Hooks * Leeghon may be interested in anything that promises to be fun or a source of quick and easy money. Also, his past with House Phiarlan may catch him at any moment, or could work with someone who promises to protect him. Equipment Coins: 320,9 gp Encumbrance: 47lbs Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features * +2 to one attribute of choice (Str) * 1 extra feat * Languages: Common, one other * Heroic effort bonus power * Human Defense bonuses: +1 to Reflex, Will and fort defenses. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features * Fighting Style: Two weapon ranger * Hunter's quarry * Running Attack (Martial power 2): This class feature replaces the Prime Shot class feature. If you use a standard action that lets you move (such as a charge or the skirmish shot power), and you end that movement at least 2 squares away from where you began that move, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls made as part of that standard action. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Toughness (ranger 2 weapon bonus, PHB1), Weapon Proficiency: Bastard Sword (regular choice, PHB1), Two Weapon Fighting (human bonus, PHB1) * 2nd: Two Weapon Defense (PHB1) * 4th: Weapon focus: Heavy Blade (PHB1) Background Geography - Urban (PH2): Streetwise as a class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp from parcels -------- 407 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: ** Parcel: max level 1+2, chosen +1 magic leather armor, plus 72 gp * Level 2 ** Parcel: Max level 2+4, chosen +2 magic bastard sword ("The fast"), plus 104 gp * Level 3: ** Parcel: max level 3+3, chosen +2 magic bastard sword ("The furious"), plus 136 gp XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: Total XP: Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 The background is "Geography - Urban", not "Urban". This can be confusing. Hit and Run only does not provoke for the first square, not all squares. Heroic Effort is not a Ranger power. The third At Will power is not listed. The powers are not listed in the Attacks section. Jaws of the Wolf does 2D10+7 damage. Unbalancing Parry lasts until end of his next turn, not end of next round (these mean two different things). Not approved until these are corrected. KarinsDad Status Category:LEB Category:Karrnath